As is well known, fluid pumps are used in power transmission units of the type installed in motor vehicles for supplying lubricant to the rotary drive components. Such power transmission units typically include manual and automatic transmissions and transaxles, four-wheel drive transfer cases and all-wheel drive power transfer assemblies. In many applications, the lube pump is a gerotor pump having an eccentric outer rotor and an inner rotor that is fixed for rotation with a drive member such as, for example, a drive shaft. The inner rotor has external lobes which are meshed with and eccentrically offset from internal lobes formed on the outer rotor. The rotors are rotatably disposed in a pressure chamber formed in a pump housing that is non-rotationally fixed within the power transmission unit. Rotation of the drive shaft results in the rotors generating a pumping action such that fluid is drawn from a sump in the power transmission unit into a low pressure inlet side of the pressure chamber and is subsequently discharged from a high pressure outlet side of the pressure chamber at an increased fluid pressure. The higher pressure fluid is delivered from the pump outlet through one or more fluid flow passages to specific locations along the driven shaft to lubricate rotary components and/or cool frictional components. One example of a bi-directional gerotor-type lube pump is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,202.
While gerotor pumps have widespread application in lubrication systems, several drawbacks result in undesirable compromises in their function and structure. For example, most conventional gerotor pumps are extremely inefficient, and are typically incapable of providing adequate lubricant flow at low rotary speeds while providing too much lubricant flow at high rotary speeds. To remedy such functional drawbacks, it is known to replace the conventional gerotor pump with a more expensive variable displacement lube pump or an electrically-controlled lube pump. Thus, a continuing need exists to develop alternatives to conventional gerotor lube pumps for use in power transmission units.